Talks Machina Episode 88
| Image = TM_88.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Travis Willingham, Brian Wayne Foster, and Laura Bailey. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 88 | GnSNum = C2E39c | Airdate = 2018-10-30 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:17:38 | VOD = https://youtu.be/F4-wAeIAWms | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the eighty-eighth episode of Talks Machina. Laura Bailey and Travis Willingham discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * Ronin joined the show until the intro. * @NincompoopEXE: Laura: How come you went with a one shot in the Parry Hooter universe? Have you always wanted that for a one shot or was it so you could do it in a world you’re familiar with? * @sadcypress: For both, how over the moon were you to get to live your Schmogwarts dreams? * Kirsten M. Geddes: Laura, did you pick the classes based on the characters or let the players choose? * Vishante-Kaffas: Travis: As the resident Harry Potter expert, how would you rate your friends performance, knowing they unfortunately don’t know as much. * @Metzger_Katie: Laura, Travis, Brian, & Dani: What is your Schmogwarts House and what Houses do you think the rest of the cast belong in? * Gif of the Week: ExandriasChildren’s gif of wand inspection. * Richard Taylor: Both: Do you sort the people you know into the Houses in your mind, and maybe or maybe not tell them about it? * @Leigh574: Laura: Did you supply everyone their costumes or did they happen to have it all themselves? * Beagle5225: Travis: how painful was it to watch all of the Harry Potter references fly over Sam’s head? * @Syrahmara: Laura: was it your intent to have the party fight the pixies by being deceived by their call for help? What were their motives for attacking the party and could the encounter have been avoided? * tiredofscreennames: Travis: How heartbroken would you have been if Sam never returned your affections. * Fan Art of the Week: Jennifer Prickett aka @caeodos1’s “Team Misfits: Lightning battle”. * VexMeUpBeforeYouGoGo: To Laura: The chess board battle was a truly inspired battle scenario, beautifully executed. How did you come up with it, and did you figure out the rule details in advance or just wing it? * @wordfangirl: Laura, as a first time DM, did you learn anything that will change how you play as a player? * @MarvelousMissC: Travis: Now that you’ve had a taste of playing a Sorcerer this one shot, are you at all tempted to play another full-on caster sometime down the line? * @Fajority: Laura: What was Sam’s character supposed to be like? Was there anything he got surprisingly right even though he didn’t read his email? * @LordHaveMercer: Laura: What was the secret you sent Liam that he was referring to at the start of the episode? Did you send something for everyone? * @Frickwit: Travis, now that you’ve done a Werewolf episode and a “Shmogwarts” episode, which nerdy one-shot style would you still love to do? * Zombie_Caddies: Laura: What were some things about being a DM that were harder than you expected, and what were some things that came to you easily? * @AFionaDean: To Everyone: What would your animagus forms be if you got to choose? * @frickwit: I honest to God thought your hair was impervious to middle parts. How did that feel? * @KellyJoule: To Laura, what inspired your voices for your first NPC characters as DM? * Ken Fagan: Travis: If Blunder was at Schmogwarts at the same time as Larry Notter, would he get along with Larry or be a supporter of Trolldemort? Talks Machina Turnt or Treat Quotations * Brian: "I am started book four." * Brian: "We should have just called them the Brunch Bunch." Laura: "That’s why I called it the Club of fucking Misfits. Otherwise it would have been Critical Role and the Breakfast Club." * Travis: It was a heavy vibe, right? AM and FM frequencies." * Dani: "Everyone just needs a nap." * Laura: "I wanted to wait just long enough that they would think they had to play a whole game before I brought out the spiders." * Laura: "The pawns, the knights, the bishops, the king and the queen all had their own stats that I modified from animated armor." * Travis: "Pro tip: people don’t know what you roll behind the screen." * Travis: "I’m sure sorcery points aren’t that complicated but I haven’t seen that hamburger helper episode yet." * Brian: "Don’t worry, it’s almost my bedtime." External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark (CR Stats version). References Art: